My big fat Buggered up wedding
by The Quattro
Summary: ASHES TO ASHES: Sorry for anyone who was liking Thanking Gene, but I really couldn't go on with it. It is/was a one shot. So, here is you appology! T-rated for Gene doing what he does best!
1. OBD Obssesive Boyfriend Dissorder

_AN- Sorry for anyone who was likeing 'Thanking Gene', but I really hated it. It was a one shot that went a bit wrong when me and Hannah tried to extend it. So here is your appology! Enjoy!_

* * *

'BASTARD!' was the only thing Gene Hunt could think of saying. He had just nabbed an arms dealer they had been tracking for a few months. It had led them to an empty car park. Alex sighed. She was supposed to be the one taking him down, but no, here was her 'knight in shining armour'. Alex and Gene had been together for a while now, two months that day. And still he felt the need to protect her. It had been flattering at first, and kind of sweet. But this was just taking the piss. The guy wasn't even armed and yet Gene was bashing his face off the Quattro door in true Ray Carling style just for turning round when she said 'Put your hands in the air'. Oh, she was _so _pissed off right now.

'Gene, you great bloody...man!' Ok, so it wasn't the greatest comeback ever, but it was the only thing that she could think of at the present time.

'Ah, Bolly...' Gene turned round, shoving the dealer in the back of the car, suddenly wishing he hadn't. Alex had just thumped him in the chest. And it bloody hurt. 'Oi, ya dozy cow. What was that for?'

'**DO YOU THINK I NEED PROTECTING EVERY BLOODY SECOND OF THE DAY? I **_**CAN **_**HANDLE MYSELF GENE!'**

'**I ONLY DO IT COZ I CARE!'**

Chris and Ray stood watching their superior officer's quarrel. It wasn't the first time the Guv had done something like this. He had once ruby tackled a suspect for 'reaching out to grab Alex'. Poor bastard only wanted his walet back. Suddenly Gene rounded on them.

'CHRISTOPHER! RAYMOUNDO! TAKE THAT SCUMBAG AND BEAT IT. I NEED A WORD WITH MY DI.' He yelled at them. Judging by his face and his attitude, he was not in the mood to argue. They quickly moved the arms dealer from the Quattro to the green car they had arrived in. No-one drives the Quattro except the Guv (or Alex, when she's winding him up). Gene turned back to Alex when they had left. They were all alone. 'Right Bolly. You need to understand. I get worried about you. I can't lose you.'

He looked so sincere, Alex felt all the anger drain from her. 'Oh Gene. It's not that I don't appreciate that, it's just you need to think before you act. I mean, the bloke had only turned round, he wasn't armed or anything!' The anger was slowly coming back. She marched back to the Quattro, still a bit pissed off, until the two words she never **ever **expected to hear from him reached her ears.

'_Marry me.'_


	2. Gene Breaks Down His Walls

_Yeah, like I said, I don't like this version of the story. The first 10 lines of dialogue are from Green Wing._  


* * *

'What?' Alex turned.

Gene strode over to her, his eyes never leaving hers. He was so petrified it hurt, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He was almost nose to nose with her, as he said it again, a little more confidently. 'Marry me.'

'Is this some sort of bet or...'

'No, no. This is me, here and now, asking you to marry me.'

There was a slight silence. Gene leaned in closer and gently pressed his lips to hers. Alex responded slowly, and the suspense was killing him. Finally, after 5 minutes or so of long, slow kissing, Alex reluctantly pulled away, but kept her fore head pressed to his. 'Oh my god...'

'Yeah, I get that a lot.' He smirked.

'I'm sure you do.'

'Don't say no. Please don't say no. Say maybe, say I'll think about it, but don't say no.' His voice had lost its usual gruffness, which was replaced by an almost begging tone. Alex could tell how scared he was. It was so difficult for him to let his guard down and even harder to speak his feelings. Alex smiled and held his face in her hands. 'Now why would I go doin that?'

'What are you sain Bolly?'

'What do you think, you great lump?' Gene still looked confused. Alex sighed, still grinning. 'Yes.'

She thought Genes face was going to crack in two. He scooped her up and kissed her _way_ more passionately than the last time, and Alex didn't hold back. When he finally put her down, he was still grinning like a maniac. She couldn't help but laugh. 'You great big softie!'

'Don't you go tellin people. I'll get a reputation!'

'Is this why you sent Chris and Ray away?'

'Well...kinda. Wasn't sure if I was gonna do it now or later.'

'What do you mean later?'

'In the station.'

Alex laughed. 'Gene, I love you, I really do, but you would never be able to propose in front of Ray, Chris, Shaz and everyone. Like you said, you'd get a reputation for being soft.' She prodded him lightly in the chest. He pouted.

'Could so.'

'Tell you what, I'll buy tonight's round if you propose again in front of everyone. I'll act all surprised, k?'

Gene thought for a moment. 'Deal.'

'Excellent.' She smiled up at him. 'Should we be getting back? Not that I want to ruin the moment, it's just do you really trust Ray and Chris to handle everything right now?'

Gene jumped. 'Oh shit!' He grabbed her hand and pelted to the Quattro. 'Mon Bolly, we gotta get there before that bastard escapes!'

Alex just laughed. Genes lack of confidence in his DS and DC was shocking, but so funny.


	3. Hiding from Hunt

'Tonto! Kemosabe!' Gene strode though the door of the office, and to his surprise found it completely empty. He turned to Alex, who was equally surprised. 'And you wonder _why_ I don't trust them?'

'This doesn't feel right Gene. Where is everyone?'

'Don't Know, Don't Care. I'm off. Back in a tic.' He quickly pecked her on the cheek as he left, making them both grin wildly again. As soon as the door closed, Alex heard a giggling from behind Rays desk. Looking closer, she noticed his feet protruding from the side. She sighed.

'DS Ray Carling, get your fat arse out here.' He didn't move. 'Ray, I can see your feet.' There was a punching sound and a grunt of pain as the DS stood up, rubbing his chest but smirking. 'What are you so happy about?'

'I just won a tenner!'

'So, where is everyone?'

'The match. Shaz no tell ya?'

'No, she didn't.' Ray turned and looked down. 

'You were supposed to tell her we were hidin' from the Guv!' 

'I'm not your messenger Carling!' Shaz pulled herself up, followed by Chris, who looked utterly confused. 

'Where's the Guv?'

'He left for something a minute ago. Mind telling me what's going on, mister Skelton?' Alex said, folding her arms, eyebrows raised.

'Well...ehm...you see...'

'Oh for Christ sake!' Ray said. 'We get a tenner from Viv if we could hide from the Guv without him spotting us next time he walked in. WE HAVE WON!!'

* * *

Gene walked back to his beloved Quattro, a small bag tucked in his pocket. The car smelled nice, like Bolly's perfume. He breathed deeply, and shuddered. He was engaged. He had actually asked her and she said yes. He felt so good...and yet terrified. It seemed to be his new way of feeling just now. He cursed himself for being such a Jessie. Damn his stupid conscience. And now he had to ask again, in front of...people. Damn that sexy woman. He sped off, think he might as well do it sooner rather than later.

'Gene!' Alex saw him marching into the building, a worried look on his face. She stopped. 'What?'

'You're gonna hate me, Bolly.'

'What? What have you done Gene?'

He mumbled, head drooped to the floor. 'Can't hear you Gene.'

'I hit a baby Dog.'

'YOU WHAT?!'

'I didn't mean to hit it! The dozy bastard jumped in front of me car! There is now a huge scratch along the front!'

'YOU KILLED A DOG!'

'Only a baby one.'

'GENE!' Alex was quite upset now. He'd killed a dog. Not just any dog, a baby one. Tears welled up in her eyes.

'Whoa, Bolls, I was just pullin your leg. Calm down.'

'YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!' She punched his chest and stormed off. He called after her, trying to catch up.

'CANT I HAVE A JOKE! COME ON!'

They came into the main office, where everyone was back where they should be, Ray brandishing a crisp £10 note. Gene didn't even notice. 'I'm sorry Alex, I was only jokin!' He sighed. There was only one way out of this, and he knew when he was beat. He took her arm gently and pulled her from behind the desk, not caring that everyone was watching. Alex was still glaring at him. He looked her right in the eye. 'Bolly, you know I...' he looked around and took a deep breath, '...I love you. Don't you?'

'..._yes_...'

'Well,' He produced a small box from his coat pocket and got down on one knee. Everyone in the room seemed to stop breathing, including Alex. Even though she knew it was coming, her hand was still to her mouth. 'DI Alex Drake...Will you...marry me?' He slowly opened the box to revel a huge diamond ring, that reflected the light from every angle, producing the most wonderful colours inside. Alex let out a small sob.

'Well, say something!' He was getting a little worried now. But it didn't last for long as she grinned down at him, and for the second time that day, answered him 'yes'.


	4. Going to Luigis

Hey Guys. Thanks for your reviews, they are appreciated! Sorry about the weird dog thing, I just needed something for Alex to get upset about. He was only trying to have a joke, and we know what Genes like!

* * *

Unfortunately, due to my contract with my brain, things can't stay cosy forever.

Gene grinned as he stood up, scooping Alex with him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. This was one of the happiest she had ever been. Nothing could spoil it. Nothing...

Except the tall, white Bowie clown standing at Gene's Office door. It smiled evilly as it watched her hugging Gene, with everyone looking on in amazement. Alex instinctively closed her eyes, hoping and begging it would leave her alone. When she opened her eyes, it was gone. She suddenly realised how tightly she had been hugging Gene as he gasped 'Bolly, would ya let me breath for a minute? I would like to live to see this weddin' ya know.' 

She let him go, laughing slightly. 'Sorry.'

Chris and Ray watched in awe as their tough-as-nails Guv broke down all emotional barriers and proposed to their DI. It was...well, there wasn't really a word to describe it. Ray finally spoke. 

'About bloody time!'

Gene turned 'What?'

'Well, we all knew ages ago you had a thing for DI Drake. I mean, we didn't, till we found that picture of you...'

'Right I think that's quite enough Raymoundo' Gene cut him off quickly. He hadn't told Alex about his little 'Artistic Streak' and wished to keep it that way. 

''Ave it your way Guv, She's yours now.'

Alex gave Gene a look of mock shock. 'Oh I'm yours now, am I?'

'Right. 'N' don't you forget it Bolly.'

Alex giggled as he carefully put the ring on her finger.

'So where did you get it?' She whispered

'Where do ye think I was goin'?.' He whispered back.

* * *

Luigi was surprised. It wasn't a bad surprise, it was just...surprising. From what he had hears from Ray, Chris and Shaz, Gene Hunt had got down on one knee in the middle of the station and asked Alex to marry him. He honestly wouldn't have believed them if she hadn't been wearing that huge ring on her finger. He walked over to the bar stools they were at. Gene was lounging with his back against the wall, Alex sitting on his lap. He looked so contented it was almost unreal. Like some sort of dream.

'You are happy mister Hunt?' It was an obvious question, and Luigi knew that. 

'Happy? Why would I not be happy Luigi?' Gene replied. Alex smiled up at him.

'I mean, I've got my very own hooker sittin' right 'ere in me lap. And I don't 'ave to pay!'

Alex leaned up, a look of mock horror on her face, and was met by a very cheesy smirk plastered across his face. She playfully punched him in the chest. Luigi smiled. There was nothing bad about the scene in front of him. 

So why did it feel like something bad was going to happen?


	5. Damn Curry

Alex walked upstairs to her flat, followed closely by Gene. This was another thing that had surprised her about Gene's proposal. They weren't even living together. She had spent a night or so at his here and there, and he with her. She supposed this was one of the things about him. One minute you're fighting like cat and dog, the next you're all over each other. There was just something about him. Alex fumbled for her keys, as Gene draped his arms over her shoulders. 'Bolly, you got booze?' came the low growl in her ear. She hurried with the keys and forced into the lock. But found that it was already open. 

'Gene, its open.' He could feel the fear radiation from her as he opened the door slowly. It was wrecked. Lamps were knocked over, pictures were ruined. But that wasn't the thing that was concerning Gene at the moment. It was that there were 5 bullet holes in her bed sheets. Someone had broken in, that was painfully obvious, but there were after something. And he was damn sure what they were after. He turned to her. 

'Get yer coat luv. Yer stayin at mine.' He left for the door, but Alex stood in front of him. 

'Gene.. she was stopped by the look on his face.

'Bolly, somehow, some weirdo has got in to yer flat. They were lookin for somethin' and I'm bloody sure it wasn't yer TV.' He took her face in his hands. 'Yer comin' with me.'

Alex nodded. He was right, just like always. He led her downstairs to the Quattro. They could investigate in the morning, but right now, he needed Alex to be safe.

* * *

_Layton was standing over her, gun in hand, looking as menacing as anyone could be. Alex was terrified. All she wanted to do was to go home, to molly. Layton raised the gun, and as she spoke, he pulled the trigger. It all went slow motion, the bullet speeding towards her. In the background, a clown laughed evilly.._

Alex sat bold up right, knocking Gene to the side. He didn't wake up. The clock read 00.05. Alex felt so ill it was unbelievable. She ran to the bathroom and was promptly sick down the toilet. Gene must have heard her, as he got up and padded lightly to the bathroom. He held on to her as she was about to collapse there and then. No words were said, but actions spoke louder than words, which Alex was eternally grateful for, as she couldn't have said anything anyway. She continued to throw up for another two hours before her stomach settled and she fell asleep, with Gene holding head back so she didn't fall over.

* * *

'You sure you'll be ok Bolls?' Gene was dressed in his suit, but Alex was sitting in the bed, pale as the sheets she was lying on.

'I'll be fine. Just an uneasy stomach. Must have been that damn curry you made me eat last night.' She laughed weakly. He still didn't seem convinced that leaving her here on her own was a good idea, but he left anyway.

'Station number's on the fridge if you need me, Luigis is underneath if you can't reach me.' He kissed her cheek and left. Alex curled up on the bed. She was pretty sure she knew why she had been ill, and it wasn't a curry. The question was, was she right?

* * *

'Guv?' Chris ran up to Gene. 'You seen DI Drake?'

'DI Drake is seriously ill, and can't come in?'

'What? She got the cold or summit?'

'I'll have you know she was up at 2 in the morning throwin' her guts up. I was there, I should know. She was in my bloody flat.' He growled. 'That reminds me. Someone broke into Bollys last night. Find out who.'

'But..

'Just do it Tin Tin.' Chris bit his lip and went to find Ray.

The DS in question was in the main office playing darts. He turned to see Chris running up to him. 'What's up wi' you?'

'He knows.' Chris gestured to Gene

'About..

'Drakes Flat.' Rays eyes widened. He dragged Chris outside to the reception. 

'He's gonna kill us.'

'I KNOW!' Ray tried his best not to shout, but it was proving a difficult task as he was really worried.

'We have to phone Alex.'


	6. What Ray and Chris Did

Your wish is my command peeps!

* * *

Alex heard a phone ring a few times before she decided to answer it. 'Hello?'

'Alex? It's Chris.'

'Chris?'

'Yeah, listen, I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'Your flat.'

'My...flat?' It took her a few minutes to remember why she was at Genes in the first place. 'Oh, My flat! Why, what about it?'

'Well...It was kinda our fault.'

'Meaning?'

'Ehmm...well...you see...last night me and Ray got a bit pissed. Well, more than pissed, we were hammered. Luigi has this extra key to your room, see. So we decided it would be fun to 'borrow it' and see what your place looked like.'

'O...k'

'Anyway, when we got up there, we were staggering about the place, knocking things over and that. And Ray had this target thing in his pocket. But we couldn't hang it up, so we put it on your bed and played target practice.'

'It was _you two?_'

'...Sorry.'

Alex sighed. Chris really sounded sorry. 'Ok, I forgive you. But you pay for any rounds I get between now and Christmas. Both of you. And I won't tell Gene. Deal?'

She could hear Chris telling Ray this, and heard him ask for the phone. 'Alex?'

'Hello Ray. Chris tell you the agreement?'

'Yeah, I'm not paying for no bloody drinks!'

'Fine.' Alex hung up and smirked. Oh how fun it would be telling Gene.

* * *

'Ray stared blankly at the phone in his hand. 'She hung up on me!'

Chris was biting his lip, casting quick glances at the Guvs office. 'She's gonna tell him! We're gonna die!! He's gonna kill us!!'

'Why would he kill us?'

'Ray, it's the Guv. We illegally broke into someone – _his fiancés _– flat and caused a hell of a lot of damage. We could be sued.'

'Oh yeah.'

'Gimme the phone.' Chris grabbed the phone off Ray and re-dialled Gene's home number again.

* * *

The alarm clock startled Alex from whatever dream she was in, making her jump from the edge of the bath where she had been sitting. Fisting her hands, she reminded herself to breath as she approached the target on the other side of the room. Freezing half way, she chickened out and cursed herself for being so weak. Taking a deep breath, she turned and headed back towards it. _I can handle this _she said aloud to the empty flat. _I'm_ _engadged to a...oh, how did Sam put it?...an overweight, over-the-hill, nicotine-stained, borderline-alcoholic homophobe with a superiority complex and an unhealthy obsession with male bonding, I should be able to handle this!_ With that thought in her head, Alex picked up the white stick, and paled.

The sound of the phone ringing for the second time that day snapped her back to reality. Replacing the white stick, she walked over to it and answered. 'Hello?'

'Hi again, only me.'

'What do you want Chris?'

'Please don't tell the Guv?'

'What are you going to tell him you came up with then? Because knowing him, he'll have said something along the lines of 'someone broke into Bolly's last night. Find out who.' Am I right?'

'Those were his exact words actually.'

'See what I mean. So what are you going to tell him?'

'...the cat did it.'

'The _cat _did it? Are you serious? He'll never believe you!'

'I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!'

'Look, you'll figure something out. I won't tell him, but you'll have to eventually.'

'Thanks.'

'Ok. Is Gene there? I need a word with him.'

'Sure. Just hang on.' Chris walked over to Gene's office. 'Guv, its Alex. She needs to speak to you.'

'Put her on loudspeaker Chris.'

'Sure thing.' Chris pressed the button and Alex's voice came crackling through the speaker. 'Gene?'

'Something wrong, DI Drake?'

'Not really. I just need to talk to you. Are you alone?'

'No, I'm in the middle of a meeting, you're on loudspeaker.'

'Can't you pick up the phone?'

'Not at the moment. Whatever it is, just say it.' There was a moment's silence. 'Spit it out Bolly.' No answer. 'Alex?' Genes voice sounded worried, so Alex though she'd better answer.

'Are you sure?'

'Just tell me what it is!'

There was a small whisper at the other end of the line, but to DCI Gene Hunt it was as clear as day.

'_I'm pregnant...' 

* * *

_

_Amn't I just so evil?_


	7. Genes Reaction

Alex gripped the phone tightly. He'd hung up on her. Right after she said those two damn words. A single tear fell from her cheek on to the sink where she was standing. She looked up to the mirror, and was faced with the white Bowie clown staring back at her from behind in the reflection. Anger welled up inside her. 'WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!' She screamed at it. It continued to smirk at her as it answered in a voice that chilled her to the core. 

'_Your child.'_

Her hand automatically went straight to her stomach as her eyes widened. 'No...' she whispered. It laughed triumphantly as it vanished into thin air. Alex began to cry more heavily, sinking to the floor in despair.

* * *

'ALEX!!' Gene yelled as he burst in the door. Rapidly he searched the house until her saw her curled up on the bed, eyes staring into space. She didn't even appear to have noticed him come in. He sighed as her sat down next to her, stroking her hair softly. She sat up and buried her face in his chest, clinging desperately to him, as though her life depended on it. He closed his eyes and held her, once again proving that actions spoke louder than words. The phone rang during the moment of silent comfort, but neither moved so it went to the answer machine.

'Guv? It's Ray. Superintendent Saxon was wonderin' where you were off to in such a hurry. You left without sayin' a word. Everythin' ok? What was that phone call about? Phone back ASAP.'

Alex muffled something into the depths of Gene's jacket, so he pulled back slightly. 'What ye sayin' luv?'

'You left during a meeting with the _Superintendent _just to make sure I was ok?'

'My job init? What with us bein'...you know...'

'Engaged?' Alex laughed slightly at his inability to get the word out.

'Yeah that.' He smiled softly at her. 'So, you ok?'

Alex leant her face against his chest again. 'I'm scared Gene. I'm so, so scared.'

'Of what? I'll be there the whole time. Promise. No-one's gonna hurt ya Alex.' The use of her real name showed the intimacy of the situation. Alex grinned.

'You better be, coz if you run off to see a match when I go into labour, you've had it.' Gene laughed. 

'Not even if England make it to the finals?'

'Like that's gonna happen!'

'True.' They were silent for a moment, as the reality of the situation finally began to sink in. 'We're gonna have a kid.' Gene muttered.

'Yeah. So we better start bumping up them wedding plans if I'm gonna fit into that dress.' Alex replied.

'Do we tell Chris and Ray and that?'

'Tell who you want Gene, it doesn't bother me.'

'...I'm gonna be a dad.' Gene stared into space for a few minutes, before reaching back for the phone.

* * *

'So he just up and left?' Chris was getting filled in on all the details of the afternoon by Ray and Shaz, who had been the only two in the office at the time of Genes sudden departure. Superintendent Saxon had not been a happy bunny, until Ray had informed him of his fiancé having a serious illness at the moment and would only call if it was deadly serious. Luckily, he bought it, having been too busy playing missionaries with a hobnob when Alex had been on the phone. For an old man in his 70's, he really was a child at heart.

The phone next to Chris beeped to life making him jump off the desk and give a small yelp, which Ray found hilarious. Scowling, Chris picked up the phone. 'Hello?'

'Chris, It's the Guv here. Is Saxon still there?'

'No, he left about 10 minutes ago because we ran out of hobnobs.'

'Do we still have Pink wafers?'

'Ehmm...' Chris turned to see Ray stuff the last one down his throat. 'No, sorry guv.'

'Garibaldi's?' 

'Nope.'

'WHAT?!'

'Calm down Guv, we'll have some before you get back. Promise.'

'You better.' Gene growled warningly. 'I'll be there in an hour.' The phone was slammed back into its socket. Chris put it back gently and turned to Ray and Shaz. 'We have to go shopping.'


	8. Godparents

Gene and Alex stepped out of the car. 'Look, I still think Ray would be better.'

'Why, Gene? You barely trust either of them with a criminal, let alone you own kid.' Gene smiled at that.

'My God, I knew I was marrying miss right, I just didn't know your first name was 'always''

'Better get used to it. So, are we going with Chris?'

Gene sighed. 'Fine.'

Alex grinned back. 'See, wasn't that hard was it now?'

* * *

Chris jumped as Alex and Gene marched through the doors. 'Guv? Thought you went home?'

'I'm not off duty yet Tin Tin, so if I wanna keep my job, I best be comin' in.'

Shaz looked at Alex, who was smiling and leaning on the desk. 'You alright ma'm?'

'Hmm? Fine Shaz, just peachy.' Alex grinned and turned back to Gene. They both seemed really happy.

A little too happy. When they finally wondered off to Genes office, Shaz turned to Chris and Ray.

'Did you see how happy they were?'

'Enough to make you barf init?'

Shaz punched Ray in the arm. 'No you twonk. I mean, I know they just got engaged, but did you see the way they kept lookin' at each other?'

'Yeah, now you mention it, they did look seriously too happy, like their hidin' somethin'' Chris scratched his head. Shaz folded her arms.

'I just can't put my finger on it.'

* * *

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE NO HOBNOBS LEFT?!' was all Chris, Shaz and Ray heard from the office. They turned to see Alex run from the office, wide-eyed and on a mission. She kept muttering 'HobnobsHobnobsHobnobs'

'You all right ma'm? Shaz asked.

'I need hobnobs.' was the simple answer she got in return. Alex ran to the kitchen to find the cupboards empty. She yelled in annoyance. Suddenly an idea struck her. She bolted past them to the reception area, where Viv was behind his desk. 'Viv! Do you have a packet of hobnobs?'

'Ehm...sure. Why?'

'I need them. Please, I'm begging you!'

'Ok, ok.' He reached under his desk and pulled out a pack of chocolate hobnobs. 'There for the Guv so...'

'He won't mind, trust me.' Alex snatched them and ripped it open. She breathed a sigh of relief as she bit into the first one. 'Thank you, so much.' She said, mouth full of chocolaty biscuit, before walking back through to the office. Viv just shook his head.

'I'll never know what goes in that head of hers.'

* * *

Alex sauntered back through the double doors, happily munching on the hobnob, but was stopped by the odd looks she was getting from everyone. 'What?' Gene stared at her, eye-brows raised.

'What in God's name are you doin' Bolls?'

'Cravings.'

'I thought you didn't get them till later.'

'Sometimes it happens early. My friend once had hers in her 3rd week.'

Ray turned to Gene. 'What are you two on about?'

Gene just realised that he hadn't told anyone. 'Oh...ehm...' He was lost for words. Alex sighed.

'Oh for Christ sake. I'm pregnant if you must know.'

Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor. Gene tapped Chris' chin back up on his way past as he went to stand next to Alex. Ray was just looking between them, gobsmacked. 'You...and him...your gonna have _a kid_?!'

Shaz just smiled. 'Congrats.' She might as well say it if no-one else will. Alex smiled weakly back. Gene turned his head to look at her. 'Ehmm... Bolly? You gotta little something...' he gestured to his chin, indicating the fact that she had a great big chocolate streak on it. She giggled as she tried to wipe it off, to no avail. Finally, impatience getting the better of him, he wiped it off himself. Shaz watched them with interest. Who knew the Guv could be so soft at heart? It was pretty sweet how well matched they were.

Gene turned back to face the 3 of them. 'Right, me 'n' Bolly here were wonderin' if you 3...wanna be its godparents?'

That question was met by slightly bemused stares. 'Why us Guv?' Chris finally piped up.

'4 reasons Tin Tin; Shaz, your smart, keep these two in check,' Shaz blushed. 'Chris; you're a soft touch, kids like that,' Chris just shrugged. 'and Raymoundo; you're a hard case. No half smart kid ever born would bully a child whose parents and Godparents are the CID of London, would they?'

Ray smirked. He liked being the hard case. 'Hang on Guv, what was the fourth reason?'

'There is no way on this earth I am leaving my child in that hands of that Evan bloke, or Caroline Price.'

'Good enough for me.' Ray shrugged. 'I'm in.'

'Me too.' Shaz smiled.

'Hell, why not eh? Should be fun!'


	9. Gene trys Domestics

_This is 3 months on from the last chapter. Alex is 4 months along, so Gene try's domestics_

**3 months later**

Gene Hunt stood in the kitchen, sleeves rolled right up to his elbow, almost caked in flour. The place was a mess, but he wasn't worried too much about that at the moment. Alex wouldn't be back for another 2 and a half hours, so there was plenty time. He glanced at the instructions in front of him. 'Ok, pour mixture into baking tins and put in at gas 7.' _Gas 7? What the hell is gas 7? Bolly better appreciate this._ Gene turned the dial on the cooker to 7 and put the tins in. If you hadn't already figured it out, he was trying to bake a cake. Alex had complained about the fact that he wasn't very domestic, so to get her of his back, he was going to make an effort. If there was one thing he had learned when on the force, it was never mess with a stubborn woman 4 months into her pregnancy. He had learned the hard way what happens when you get on the wrong side of Alex, and had not wish to sleep in his Quattro, locked outside with no toilet, again. Baking a cake was the best thing he could come up with to show he was trying.

* * *

Alex walked into the flat, and was hit by the most gorgeous, chocolaty smell. It was a pretty comforting thing to come home to. She had been at the hospital every 3 weeks for a check up. There was no way in hell she was going to lose her child to that...thing. She was already losing Molly to him. Still, 3 weeks to go. Gene had booked a church. Nothing fancy, just the way she wanted.

She dragged herself through to the kitchen, to find Gene standing there, concentrating with all his might, icing the most delicious looking cake she had ever seen. He finished and looked up to see her, grinning, face plastered in cake mix, flour and icing. 'Like it? Took me all afternoon. Told ya I could be domestic!'

Alex stared open mouthed. 'It smells brilliant. You really done this? All by yourself?'

'Recipe courtesy of Chris and Shaz, music courtesy of the Human League. Now come on, who's the most brilliant man you've ever met?'

'That would be you Gene, but only if I get a slice.' Alex looked at him pleadingly.

'Later, I ordered a pizza, and it should be here soon.'

'Mmm, no curry tonight, eh?'

'Last time you had curry, your morning sickness went on for 6 hours. Can't have that happening again.'

* * *

Alex glared at Gene. Sure he had been sweet and baked that cake. She really appreciated that. What he didn't do was tidy up after himself. Dirty trays were back in the cupboard and all sorts of horrible things like that. She had spent the past hour sorting it out. What was he doing now? On his arse watching some stupid film he hadn't wanted to watch in the first place. Finally she stood up (with slight difficulty) and shouted at Gene.

'THANKS FOR THE HELP!!'

Gene turned. 'What?'

'I HAVE JUST SPENT THE LAST HOUR CLEANING UP YOUR MESS. MY FEET ARE SWOLLEN AND MY BACK IS KILLING ME. I HAVE HAD TO PEE 52 TIMES TO SAY AND YOU DON'T EVEN WANNA KNOW WHATS GOING ON WITH MY NIPPLES.'

'Could I at least guess?'

'YOU ARE SO INSENSATIVE!'

Gene looked hurt, as he got up and walked over to her. 'I'm sorry.'

Alex sighed. 'You are such an arrogant bastard sometimes Gene Hunt, but I love you, and only god knows why.'

Gene smiled. 'You take a seat luv, let the Gene Genie fix all your problems. Aint nothin' that can't be fixed with cake and booze.'

Alex giggled. He really was trying, she gave him that. Had it not been for the fact she was pregnant and stress wasn't good for either her or the baby, he probably would've started a shouting match with her. _God love him, so I'm not the only one who does._

* * *

'So, let's hear it Bolly. Any background things I should know? Any ex's gonna turn up when you're about to say 'I do'?' Gene took another swig from his beer 'So, let's hear it Bolly. Any background things I should know? Any ex's gonna turn up when you're about to say 'I do'?' Gene took another swig from his beer bottle. They were sitting against the side of the couch, Gene with a beer; Alex with a bottle of coke. Alex thought for a moment.

'Well, I think you know almost everything about me. Parents died when I was 7. My godfather took me in. He's dead now. I did get married when I was 20.'

Gene looked at her. He hadn't known that. 'You were?'

'Yup. His name was Adam Drake. Nice guy; sweet, sensitive, caring; the entire crap woman are supposed to want in a man.'

'Did you love him?'

Alex sighed. 'I suppose I thought I did at one point. But he was too... boring. Every day was the same with him.' Alex took another drink. 'Well, he died.'

'Shit Bolly, you ain't having' much luck with family are ya? How did he die?'

'Exploding oven. He was trying to fix it, and it burst into flames. Killed him before he could react.' Alex smiled sadly at the memory of him. Gene could tell she was sad, so he put his arm around her.

'Sorry.'

* * *

'No, it's not your fault.' Alex took another swig and shivered at the sensation of the bubbles in her throat. 'So, what about you, eh Gene?'

'Same as you really. Parents dead. I was 18, so I didn't need anyone one took take me in. Married when I was 25.' Gene grimaced at the thought. 'God, I

hated that woman. I was amazed she didn't leave me sooner.'

'Sorry Gene.'

'Hey, no worries Bolly. If she hadn't I wouldn't have me you. I moved up here coz she left. She got the house. I got the TV and the car. Sold that old thing and bought me Quattro. Suppose it didn't help, that stupid twonk Sam goin' 'n' gettin' himself killed. '

'You miss him then?'

'I guess I do, kinda.' Alex smiled at this. The fact that Gene was slowly coming to terms with the fact he had feelings was a huge step for him. She had absolute faith that he wouldn't let her down with the baby. She just wished he could see the clown that haunted her dreams.

* * *


	10. Ceremony

_A short bridge between 9 and 11. Sorry for its appaulingly short lenth. Only about 2/3 chapters to go!_

**3 weeks later**

Ray stood at the altar, fidgeting uncomfortably with the neck of his tux. Chris stood next to him, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. There was no-one else in the church. Suddenly, Ray cried out. 'AHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!'

Chris yelled in shock at the sudden outburst. 'AHH! Jesus, what the hell was that for?'

'It's this damn tux. The necks a bit too tight and it's killin' me!'

Chris examined the neck line. 'Man, you're not supposed to do up the top button,_ then_ put the tie over it. Look at mine.' Chris showed Ray his, with which the top button was undone, and the tie hanging slightly looser.

'Oh,' it finally dawned on Ray why he was being choked to death by a tux. He quickly fixed it, and found he could breath freely again. 'Oh my God that is so much better!'

* * *

Alex stood at the mirror, looking herself up and down. She had a slight baby bump, but Shaz had got her brother to re-size the dress for her. She looked really nice. If only her mum and dad could see her. Well, they could, having been saved by her, but they wouldn't know.

Shaz walked into the room, and grinned when she saw Alex. 'You look really good. Told ya, James is a god when it comes to dresses.'

Alex grinned on the mirror to her. 'Is he ready?'

'Emm, I'll just check.'

* * *

Gene was pacing his own room nervously. He didn't remember being this nervous the last time he done it. There was a knock at the door, which made him jump. 'Who is it?'

Shaz peeped round the door. 'You ready Guv?'

'Yeah, I'll be there in a minute.'

Shaz grinned and left. _This is it Gene. No going back now, not even if you wanted to. _

* * *

'This must be the place...' a man muttered outside. He could hear the organ music and watched through the open doors as a woman in a white dress walked down the aisle. He assumed this was DI Drake. That would mean the man standing open mouthed at the other end was DCI Gene Hunt. He grinned. 'Found him.' He was about to enter, when he thought about it. 'No, let them have their little ceremony. This gun is going nowhere...'


	11. Cruel Things

_This has got to be the creulest thing I have ever done. I promise you though, **DO NOT WORRY! **I am the all powerfull writer, so ya gotta trust me, k?_

* * *

'...take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?' the voice of the vicar floated through the church, right to the back where the man was standing. No-one had noticed him, or the gun tucked neatly into his inside coat pocket. He smirked when he heard the words 'I do.' The time was so close he could almost taste the DCI's blood on his tongue. The vicar turned to Gene and asked the same question, and got the same reply. The man took a step closer and raised his gun. 'I know pronounce you man and...' The vicar never finished the line, as he was interrupted by Ray.

'Guv! Look out!' But he was too late. The man had already pulled the trigger. Gene swivelled round and was shot back in one, almost graceful movement. Chris and Ray wasted no time in pulling out their guns and shooting the bastard down. This all happened in a matter of seconds, too quick for Alex to process it all. All she knew was that Gene had been shot, which made her shriek in horror.

'GENE!!' She dropped to his side. He was still breathing, but it was forced and raspy. Tears streamed from her eyes. He looked up.

'Bolly?' He rasped as he lifted his arm. Alex took it and pressed it to her face, make-up running down her cheeks. His eyes travelled to her face and he smiled softly. 'Ah Bolly. You looked so gorgeous today you know. Listen, you take care,' Gene cried out in pain, but continued, 'of that kid. Tell 'im AHH! that his dad...loved 'im.'

Alex cried heavier. 'You're not gonna die Gene. I won't let you.'

Gene laughed softly, but stopped when he felt a rush of pain. 'That's the girl I know. Always fightin' death. Just come here.' He pulled her face down into a gentle kiss. He could feel the wet tears on Alex's cheek as he felt himself slowly slip away.


	12. Sorry

_Sorry, sorry, sorry...Im not so cruel, am I?_

* * *

Gene landed with a thump on the ground. 'Bloody...' He suddenly remembered that he had been shot. 'AHHHHHHHHHH!!' It took 5 minutes of this for him to realise he was not in any pain what so ever. 'Oh...' He looked around. He was no longer in the church. He was in a black room. 'Christ on a bike...' He muttered.

'Hello Mister Hunt.' Gene turned to find himself looking at a very Bowie-style clown.

'Who are you?'

'Names are not important.'

'But you know mine.'

'It is my job.'

'What's your Job?'

'Job titles do not matter.'

'OH COME ON!! At least tell me where I am.'

'2008.' Gene threw his head back and gave a big belly laugh.

'Oh God, I needed that. No seriously where are we?'

'2008. Your wife told you about her dreams? The ones where she gets shot?'

'Yeah, I remember them. She woke up screamin''

'Well, you have the chance to save her.'

'What you talkin' Bout?'

'There is a man, Layton. If you stop him shooting, you can save her. At a price.'

'Price? What price?'

'You will lose her.'

Gene though for a moment. 'Does Bolly live?'

'Yes.' It hissed back.

'I'll do it.'

It raised its already arched eye-brow. 'Even though you know you would never see her again?'

'Listen pal. I love her, and only her. I would die for her. There is no way on this earth that I would give up the chance to save her.' Gene growled pointing a finger into its chest.

'Very well.' It vanished. And Gene was falling again, deep into the dark.


	13. What the?

Gene sat up suddenly, taking in a huge lungful of air. He desperately grasped round until he felt someone catch his hand and hold onto it tightly. He could hear someone shout his name, followed by things like 'he's alive!' His vision was bleary but he would know that voice anywhere. 'Bolly?'

Alex wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Her body settled with a mixture of both as she clung to Gene's limp body on the floor if the church. Mind you, it wasn't limp for long as he began to regain control. Alex pulled away slightly to let him breath a bit. He looked straight at her, gawping. 'Damn bastard clown, makin' me think I'd lost you...' he muttered to himself. Alex giggled slightly, then hugged him again.

'YOU GREAT STUPID TWONK! I THOUGHT I'D LOST YOU!' She thwacked him on his good arm and began to cry again. Give her a break, she's hormonal. Gene laughed softly.

'Take it I'm not dead then, eh?'

'No, you're alive Guv. Bloody good thing too. I don't think I could've afforded to rent this thing again for your funeral.'

Gene frowned. 'Thanks Raymoundo. That really means alot.' He turned to Alex. 'What about you Bolly? You ok?' She reached out to touch his wound but he gripped her arm. 'Look, just let me make sure I've not got conncusion or any thin'. Where am I, and what time is it.'

Alex looked at her husband. 'In the church. Its 2008,' she checked her watch. 'almost dinnertime...'


	14. Hoops, Vows and 5 months later

**OMG Thats IT!** The end! I've finished! If I get 5 or more reviews I'll put up my wee side story tonight. Thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed it. It pains me greatly to end it, thus I shall have to do more on later life for them.

Oh, and thanks to Gem6 for the line: 'Don't worry? Are you trying to kill me?'. That had me in stiches. And no, I am not trying to kill any of you. :D

* * *

'...and we're 'aving hoops?' Gene asked, and laughed inside at his own private joke. It's the same thing he had said to Sam when he asked. Alex on the other hand just looked confused. Then it dawned on him. 2008? That can't be right, can it? He looked over Alex's shoulder and saw the clown standing there, arms folded, smirking. His voice played in Genes head, though he didn't move his lips.

'Even death can sometimes bend the rules, Mister Hunt.'

Gene smiled at him, before it nodded in acknowledgement and vanished.

'What are you smiling at?' Alex's voice brought his eyes back to her. She had stopped crying, and she looked like she felt so much better.

'Nuthin. Sorry, that bullet, was it a bullet?, musta knock some of my memory out. No short term memory at all.' At this Alex looked slightly relieved. At least it was only the short term stuff, god knows what she would've done if it was long term...or worse. She filled him in. They had just about said their vows when a weird gunman ran in and shot everywhere. He had been hit when Ray and Chris shot at him, after watching their Guv get gunned down. Gene had lain there for 5 minutes, believed dead or in a coma, until he suddenly sat up. Gene shrugged. He hadn't missed much then.

'Do you wanna do this another time Gene? It's ok with me if you do.' Alex looked at him. Gene grinned.

'No, no. We're bloody doin this today Bolly, no matter how many times I have to get shot before I say 'I do'.' Alex grinned back and hugged him.

'Thank you.'

* * *

'The couples will now recite their vows, which they have written themselves.' The drone of the vicar floated to Gene ears for the second time that day. He grinned. He knew exactly what to say. 'Gene will start.' Gene turned to face Alex, who notice the soft smile curling at his lips. He cleared his throat and began.

'Bolly, I can't promise you I'll be the perfect guy, and I can't promise you that I'll agree with everything you say. But I can promise you I'll be there as long as you need me. No matter what 

happens. Even if I am an arrogant...' he looked to the vicar, who smiled and nodded. 'Bastard. Coz you know at the end of the day, you're all I got left. And no smarmy scum or stupid row is gonna change that.'

Alex was so touched. This was the first time she had heard Genes vows. It was the most heartfelt thing he had ever said, and he really ment it.

* * *

**5 months later**

Gene knew there was a party downstairs, he could hear it. He had learned so many things over the past months, mainly how strong a woman's grip can be when she was in labour. He doubted he would ever fully regain the use of his left hand. He looked around the room he was currently sitting in. It was so different from 1981. Slightly better, he thought. One thing he really loved was the fact they had invented Guitar Hero. It was possibly the most amazing game he had ever played. He was surprised to learn he owned an X-Box 360, and it had a wireless guitar controller and everything. He was amazing at it. No-one had yet beaten him at it. A small sniff from behind him made him swing round. Alex was tucked up in bed, hair a mess, no makeup on, but still gorgeous. He smiled and brushed the hair of her face, before heading back to standing where he had been, at a small cot. Lying there, as peaceful as anyone could ever be, lay the tiny sleeping child. _His_ child. _His_ son. _His_ Sam. His heart melted at the sight. 'Hey Sammy boy. Me dad used to read me a story when I was young, though I could try that tonight. What do ya think?' Oblivious to his fathers words, Sam slept on. Gene grinned. 'I'll take yer silence as an asset. I got this.' He held up a red leather book, with the words 'CID BOOK OF RULES' embedded into it. 'It's got some rubbish you wouldn't believe!'


	15. Encounters with Clowns : Epologue

Gene strode out the bedroom to the hall. It was well past midnight and everyone had gone home. A sudden chill made him look round. 'You?'

'You are still curious.' The clown stood there smirking.

'Yeah. I still don't get it. What actually happened when I got shot?'

'You were dead. I took you. You needed to save Alex. You told me you would rather lose her than have the knowledge that she died when you could've saved her.'

'True.'

'You ruined my little game. I hate it when people do that. But still, I can't separate you two. Thus when you chose to save her, I made my choice.'

'Which was?'

'I saved her, and you got flung into 2008 to be with her. If you two had parted ways, you would have been what I term 'shells.' There is nothing of you left, thus when you die, there is nothing to collect.'

'Hang on, you're sayin' that I'm here with her and Sam so you have something to pick up when we die?'

The clown nodded. Gene shrugged. 'Good enough for me. Just make sure I have a nice long life. I wanna see him grow up.' Gene smiled.

The clown nodded again before vanishing.

**ALEX**

'You lied.' Alex faced the clown in her dream. 'You said you would take my child, yet he is still alive.'

The clown raised a thin eyebrow. 'Did I? I don't recall saying which child I took.' A young girl stepped from behind him. Alex gasped.

'Molly...' The girl smiled and nodded. Alex glared at the clown. 'Give her back.'

'Mum, its ok.'

'What?'

'I don't mind. I know what the deal is. I vanish and was never born, and you stay with Sam and Gene. I'm fine with it, really.'

'No...'

'Mum, listen to me. I haven't seen you as happy as you are with Gene in a long time. You get him and Sam, he's cute by the way, and I get dad back.'

Alex's eyes filled with tears. 'Oh, my baby girl...' She reached out and hugged Molly for the last time. 'I love you, and I'll miss you.'

'You won't. I was never born, remember?'

'Sorry...'

The clown looked at Molly and took her hand. They walked into a bright light, and that was the last time Alex Drake ever saw her daughter.

Alex awoke with a start. For some reason, she felt quite sad. Gene wasn't beside her, so she assumed he was in the kitchen. Sure enough, there he was, cup of tea in hand, staring at it as though there was a naked lady doing the fandango in it. 'You ok, Gene?'

He looked up and smiled when he saw her. He offered her a cup, which she gladly accepted. 'Fine, fine. Just weird, innit? Never bin a dad before. What about you luv? Hormones back to normal?'

Alex laughed. 'Should be in about 4 or 5 days.' She raised her mug. 'Here's to us, eh?'

Gene grinned and chinked mugs with her. He knew, no matter what, everything would be fine.


	16. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

I suppose this is a bit late; I should really have done this earlier.

It's just a small note for anybody who liked this story, to let them know that I have done a re-written version called **Not Jesus, But Close Enough,** which I feel is written better. So... well, there's a link below if you want to check it out :) Thanks

Love as always,

TQ

.net/s/4965133/1/Not_Jesus_But_Close_Enough


End file.
